


Flying Feather Duster

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [8]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, More domestic fluff, Stalking by a protective owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken wakes to an unpleasant owl in a foul mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Feather Duster

Did you ever get the feeling you were being stared at? But I ignored the prickling feeling between my shoulder blades and tried to go back to sleep. I had the day off and was determined to laze the morning away in my nest of cozy blankets. I stretched out my leg and felt the warmth from my lovers still lingering on the fine Egyptian cotton sheets. Nothing but the best for Chloe. I hugged the pillow and inhaled the slight musky rose scent mingled with the sharp tang of citrus. I smiled as the entwined aromas of Aya and Chloe brought back last night’s memory.

 

I am still freaking exhausted. Where did they get their energy? Ah well at least I did not have the early shift in the shop today. Besides it was freezing in here and a nap sounded like a wonderful idea. Fuck I’m sore…next time Chloe gets to be on the bottom.

 

I lay there for a while uneasy and damn it I still felt like I was being watched. What the hell? I swear to god if Michel had snuck in I was going to clock the little hentai. I poked my head out from under the duvet and looked suspiciously around the room. No wonder it was cold in here. The window sash was up and the curtains were fluttering. Jeez I needed to smack Chloe for opening it. Still there was nothing I could see to make me feel so paranoid. I wonder what…?

 

A hissing noise got my attention and I looked at the ornately carved headboard of Chloe’s bed. Perched there was my lover’s flying feather duster. Chloe’s owl Trabant crouched there like some demented gargoyle and stared. The bird hated me for some inexplicable reason and I felt distinctly threatened as it loomed above me. It was so unfair! The bloody bird absolutely adored Aya. She only ever showed her true colors when I was alone with it.

 

No one believed me when I tried to tell them she regarded me as an overly large mouse. The owl clacked its beak and fluffed its feathers making itself look larger. Ok I was in trouble now. I could not even think about defending myself. If I accidentally hurt Chloe’s familiar he would never forgive me. Yes I meant familiar…his relationship and ability to communicate with the thing was downright spooky.

 

So I did what any big, tough, manly assassin would do when Trabant swooped at me. I frantically retreated, backpedaled and scrambled away. Or at least I tried to as I got tangled in the covers on the bed. I ended up naked on the floor. I landed on my already sore ass flat on my back. It also occurred to me as I lay there that this was a hugely vulnerable position. Emasculated by an irate owl is not the way I had planned to spend my morning.

 

The fucking thing was still hissing as she stalked along the edge of the bed. I swear she was looking at my dick with a fanatical gleam in her yellow eyes. I opted to live and fight another day as I threw myself to my feet and ran for the door. I just managed to fling the door open and bolt into the hall as I felt what had to be talons just brush the top of my head. I slammed the door and leaned against it panting. Just in case the damned thing had learned to go through several inches of solid oak. At this point I did not put it past Trabant’s skills.

 

As I tried to regain my composure two things occurred to me. One…I was still totally naked and Two…I was not alone.

 

Dreading what was to come I sighed and looked up. Free was standing there wearing sweats and had a towel around his neck He must have been upstairs working out. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and was sure the blush covered half my body.

 

“Er…I suppose you are wondering why I am out in the hall naked.” I managed a rather sickly smile.

 

I was quite stunned when Free’s eyes slowly started at my head and traveled downward and then just as leisurely back up again until they rested on my face. The incredulity of the situation continued as I swear to god he winked at me. Mr. placid, meditating, incense burning asexual Free actually fucking winked at me.

 

“Ken nothing you do surprises me anymore.” He simply stated and walked away then headed downstairs.

 

Ok that was weird. Did Free just oogle me? I could not wrap my mind around it at all. I needed to get to my own safe, homicidal bird free room and go back to bed. Because this was obviously one hell of a strange dream. More noise broke me out of my musing as I heard Michel and Yuki racing up the stairs.

 

Gah! I really did not want then to see me naked too. I sprinted for my room and just as I got to safety and the door slammed I thought I heard Michel’s loud boisterous voice.

 

“Was that Ken’s naked ass?”

 

Gee what a fitting end to such a surreal morning. I’m never leaving my room again.


End file.
